


Dreamnap

by 1Drista



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Drista/pseuds/1Drista
Summary: Sapnap gets jealous about George and dream and logs off early.. dream realizes something is wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Dreamnap

_in this story sapnap and dream live close to each other_

**Sapnap pov:**

I was on call with George and dream, streaming like usual. We were playing minecraft and George and dream kept flirting with each other. I felt a weird feeling of sadness mixed with anger when they did this. I sighed and just tried to tune them out. "Yol Earth to sapnap. you there?" Dream said. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm here." I replied. "Okay, just making sure." Dream said. I smiled. "Ahhh! Dream! Stop killing me!" I heard george scream. "Or what? -" dream replied back chuckling a bit. I once again tried to tune them out, but the flirting just continued. I muted myself on call with them. "Hey guys, so I'm gonna have to end the stream early, sorry." I said looking into the camera. I quickly ended the stream, then left the call with George and dream. I shut off my computer and walked to my bedroom. I opened my door and walked over to my bed. I flopped onto my bed and hid under the covers. I sighed. "He likes george, not me." thought to myself. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I felt my phone vibrate, so i picked it up to check what it is. I saw two text messages from dream, but ignored it, setting down my phone. I curled myself up into the blankets, I felt myself getting more tired, as more tears fell down my cheeks, I closed my eyes. I slowly started to drift off to sleep.

**Dreams pov:**

I continued to play with george for a bit after sapnap all the sudden left. "Why did sapnap leave?" George asked. I shrugged, "I dont know." I picked up my phone from on my desk and unlocked it. I went onto messages and texted sapnap. Hey, you okay?"I waited for a couple minutes, yet there was no response. I texted him again. 'Hellooo?' I sighed. I was a bit worried, since he left the call all the sudden without even telling us why. "That's it I'm coming over 'I texted him, as I set my phone down. "Hey george, I'm gonna get off now and go to steep. Goodnight." I said to George, making up an excuse to get off. "Okay goodnight, love you dream" George replied to me. I chuckled a bit, "love you too george." I left the call then shut off my computer. I got up and walked over to my closet, i pulled out my green smiley face hoodie and put it on, walking over to the door I put my shoes on then grabbed my mask and put that on too. I then opened the door and walked out. I got into my car drove over to sapnap's house. Once! arrived at sapnaps house, I knocked on the door. "Sapnap??" I called out, no answer. I knocked again, "sapnap?" Still no answer. I know hes home because I saw his car. "Sapna-"

**Sapnaps pov:**

I quickly opened the door, my eyes were still red and puffy, and my hair was messy, I yawned. "Dream?" "Sapnap." Dream walked in and I shut the door behind him. "Sapnap are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked, his voice sounding concerned. "I'm okay dream. "I lied, my voice was raspy. "No you're not sapnap, dont lie to me." He replied, grabbing my hand and pulling my into my bedroom. "Really, I'm okay." I replied, trying to assure him I was fine! Dream pulled me onto the bed and i sat down. Dream looked over at me. I could tell he was giving me a look of uncertainty, even with his mask on. Dream then pulled me into a soft hug. I quickly hugged him back, as I could feel my face heating up. I rested my head on his chest, as he held me close. "Sapnap, its okay you can tell me what's wrong." I heard dream speak softly. I looked up at dream. "No i can't." I replied to dream. "Why can't you?" He sounded a bit confused. "Because." I said as I looked away from him. "Come on sapnap, what's wrong?" Dream questioned. I took a deep breath. "I like you, but ! know you like george instead. "i said as i continued to look away from dream, I could already feel the tears forming in my eyes. Dream turned my head to make me look at him. I started to feel my face heat up again. "Who said I liked george instead?" Dream said as he took off his mask. Dream then leaned in and connected our lips together, bringing me in for a kiss. I felt my entire face go red as a tomato. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. We soon pulled away for oxygen. I smiled. I yawned as I felt myself grow tired again. Dream pulled me down so that i was laying on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around my torso and brought me close to him. I rested my head on his chest again, and also wrapped my arms around him as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
